Their Time Together
by LittleTalks99
Summary: Ratchet and Clank look back at all of the years they have spent together. But there was one day that was more important than any other. Ratchet X Clank pairing, takes place somewhere after A Crack In Time.


**Their Time Together**

Ratchet and Clank had gone through a lot on their adventures: they saved multiple galaxies from danger, met interesting people, got awesome weapons and many more interesting things. But there was one thing that mattered more to Ratchet, more then anything. It was his friendship with Clank that had developed into love.

He was just a teenager when he met Clank, and to be honest, weren't the best of friends. But then again, Ratchet was...a jerk. They fought, especially when they found out Captain Qwark was a je- no, jerk is an understatement...he was a prick. But then as they spent more time together and by the time they defeated Chairmen Drek, they had developed a friendship. Their friendship developed as time moved toward. Their friendship also gave the two new perspectives on life.

But then...then came the Zoni. Ratchet didn't believe Clank at first, but after sometime, believed him and trusted him. There was also Emperor Tachyon and the Lombax Problem which caused Ratchet some stress. But after Ratchet and Clank defeated Emperor Tachyon the Zoni took him, and that's when Ratchet realized something; he needed Clank to be complete. He was his friend who stuck by him in the face of danger and gave him support. Without him...his heart was broken.

He had lost his soulmate.

Ratchet spent two years looking for Clank. Two years with barely and sleep and barely any eating. Ratchet was a mess, but he didn't care. He wanted...no...needed to find Clank. Ratchet had even cut himself over guilt of not finding Clank. The deeper the wounds, the more he missed Clank. He hid his scars by wearing outfits that didn't show skin. After two years of searching however, he found Clank as well as a Lombax by the name of Alister Azimuth. But he found out so much about Clank he never knew about him. He learned about his origins and...Clank was going to be in charge of taking care of The Great Clock.

At The Great Clock, the two hugged, thinking this would be the last time they would ever see each other. It pained Ratchet to have to leave Clank, but it was Clank's destiny. But then Alister killed Ratchet, and Clank had to travel six minutes into the past to save Ratchet's life. Eventually Ratchet and Alister fought over the clock, but with Alister sacrificing his life to undo his about to be fatal mistake.

Alister died with honor.

Ratchet and Clank then said their final goodbyes as Ratchet left for his ship. Clank then realized something deep down inside of him; he cannot leave Ratchet. Not until he finds a family. He gave up his destiny to be with his friend...no...soulmate. He then caught up to Ratchet and they were once again together.

The two had now fallen in love with one another and after sometime, established a relationship, not caring what anyone else had to think; especially Captain Qwark since he was an idiot anyways.

Ratchet and Clank looked at the first photo they took together on Ratchet's Gadgetron phone while Clank had laid on Ratchet's lap.

"Man, if there is one day I'll never forget, it's the day we met," Ratchet said, happy.

"How could we even forget that day? It's too important to forget," Clank said. Ratchet laughed along Clank while remembering that day, and the many other days, months and even years they have spent together. They kept browsing through old photos for nostalgia sake and had their fair share of laughs as they remembered the years they have spent together. There were many good days, and even bad. But there was one special day...

"The day I met you will be the most special day of my life, Clank," Ratchet said. "Because without you, I'm nothing." Clank chuckled happily and nuzzled Ratchet.

Ratchet smiled. He loved it when Clank chuckled. But then again, he loved Clank. And Clank loved Ratchet too.

**A/N: Hello! I finally made a fanfiction for my NUMBER 1 OTP EVER. SERIOUSLY THEY ARE CANNON DON'T DENY IT lol. If you don't like well...too bad. XD This one is a little shorter then my usual fanfictions, but that's okay. Sometimes a short fanfiction is better then a long one. Lol. That's all I gotta say. ;)**


End file.
